Wela Uapo (Burning Bridges)
by Geek Of All Trades
Summary: Home. Kono wasn't sure what that word meant to her anymore, it used to mean her Ohana. It used to mean the sun and sky colliding into the oceans edge. It used to mean the sand in her hair and the water in her soul. But she wasn't home anymore. She was on an island, with strangers who once knew her name. Kono-centric. McKono


It was a sunny day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Another day in Hawaii, but her last. It suddenly hit her how their world would keep on turning. Locals would continue to surf, tourists would come and go, and they would solve cases. She had just been cleared, Fryer wished her luck when she turned down his offer to work for IA permanently. That day her world had changed. She met with him in the back of an ally way, knowing that locals would recognize her and tell Chin who she met with. He was leaning against the brick wall of the building, in a suit no less. She grinned, "You know, you're not too great at the whole conspicuous thing."

"I don't need to be," he responded with ease, "if you talk I'd have to kill you." She had spent hours with him, getting a read on him, there was a glint in his eye, a slight raise of the brow. He was making a joke. Then his expression turned serious, "Have you thought about my offer?" She had. A lot. And the thought of staying was becoming increasingly more tempting, but it was also becoming harder for her to stay on the island. "When do we leave?"

* * *

A tall lithe woman stepped out of a black jet, no tail number, no logo. Dark brown hair flowed in the wind. Her tan pants were tight, with a gun holstered on her thigh, and combat boots lacing up her legs. Her dark blue shirt shimmered beneath a leather jacket, she looked completely out of place but at ease in the tropical setting. Men in suits surrounded her, dark sunglasses, faces completely impassive. A dark sedan pulled onto the otherwise empty airfield. Hawaii, she thought, home.

It had been one year. One year, three months, one week, and four days since she had cut off contact to 50. Not that she was counting. After a representative mentioned their interest in her she packed her bags and left with them the next day. Now she was back. Stepping out of the jet she let Hawaii embrace her before stepping into the sedan. She was here on business… and maybe to tell her mother that she wasn't dead. Leaning back onto the plush seats she started reciting the speech she would tell Chin in her head. And though she knew she would be in her meeting with Governor Denning for hours the likeliness of Steve finding out she was here grew larger the longer she stayed. With two armored cars surrounding her sedan she realized how quickly word would spread of her arrival. She exhaled noisily, her driver Bradly glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"Any problems back there kid?" he was grinning, but there was an undercurrent of worry. He knew she was nervous to be back. He was like her big brother. Always looking out for her, but still managing to get her in a shit ton of trouble. "Nah brah," she responded with a lopsided grin, "just excited to get you on a board." His eyes flashed with unease, until throwing a playful glare at her. He was her only companion, her only constant in all of her mission across the world. Looking at the matte black car that was growing smaller she slumped back into her seat. Pulling up to her old house she let her security detail go ahead of her. Letting out a sigh she got out of the car and went inside.

Elsewhere Steve Mcgarret was serving down the roads driving towards the 50 office, until he was cut off…by a bunch of armored cars and a black sedan. Slamming his brakes he honked his horn in annoyance, while Danny started his rant on how dangerous Steve's driving is and how it will probably get him killed. Grinning in response he sped off to the office.

* * *

A/N So I started getting into Hawaii 5-0 with my dad so it has a special place in my heart. I always love shows with female leads who are amazingly badass. This fic is placed after IA starting looking into Kono and took her badge. Basically this fic is Kono-centric. Instead of going back to 5-0, Kono continued working for IA and eventually a group who will remain unnamed cause you'll find out later. So, thanks for reading, if you like it, like it, if you dig it follow it. Also there will be cursing and implied times *wink wink* so if you have a problem with that then ye. Thanks babes – Geek


End file.
